Retrouvailles
by AsukaTirento
Summary: Avant de secourir Ben, Evie et Mal ont une petite discussion.


**Salut tout le monde ! Ce – court – texte est un petit texte que j'avais écrit en anglais pour m'entrainer. Mais depuis, je me suis dit que ça serait intéressant de le traduire en français – et de l'arranger un peu – puisqu'il n'y a clairement pas assez de fics sur Descendants en français. Disons donc que c'est pour apporter ma contribution au fandom francophone.**

 **Je l'ai écrit peu après avoir vu Descendants 2 parce que j'ai adoré l'approfondissement de la relation entre Evie et Mal (tout autant que leur chanson _Space Between_ d'ailleurs) et j'ai voulu écrire un petit truc sur elles. Donc c'est surtout de l'amitié, mais vous pouvez voir ça autrement si vous le voulez.**

 **Ah et j'ai presque oublié : je ne possède pas Descendants.**

* * *

 **Retrouvailles**

Ils étaient là, sur l'Île de l'Oubli. Et Ben était parti, capturé par Uma. _Fantastique_.

Et maintenant ? Evie ne savait pas. Elle et les garçons étaient avec Mal, dans leur base « secrète ». Les murs étaient peints de noir et de blancs, représentant leur groupe, le groupe de Mal, les VKs.

Mal ne paraissait pas enchantée du retour de ses amis mais elle ne le mentionna pas lorsqu'ils arrangèrent un plan pour libérer Ben. Et maintenant que le plan était finalisé, Carlos et Jay se préparaient à retourner à Auradon pour dupliquer la baguette de la Bonne Fée ; laissant Evie et Mal seules, entre filles.

— Maintenant que nous avons la solution pour libérer Ben, qu'est-ce que nous faisons ? demanda Evie.

— Je ne sais pas. Je suppose que tu peux préparer ton retour à Auradon, répondit Mal en haussant les épaules.

Evie soupira alors qu'elle attrapa les mains de Mal.

Sa meilleure amie – sa sœur – était si froide avec elle et Evie n'appréciait pas ça. Elle comprenait pourquoi Mal était retournée sur l'Île de l'Oubli et pourquoi elle était si en colère par rapport au retour d'Evie, Carlos et Jay. Mal était une solitaire, et elle aimait ça parce qu'elle pensait être libre.

Mais elle ne comprenait pas que ce n'était pas ce qu'elle voulait vraiment, au fond d'elle. Evie le savait pour elle. Parce qu'elles étaient meilleures amies après tout. Oui, c'était ridicule dit comme ça, mais sur l'île où il était nécessaire de surveiller ses arrières à n'importe quel instant, l'amitié était chose rare et potentiellement dangereuse. Encore plus quand vos parents étaient des méchants extrêmement connus, respectés et craints.

— Mal, nous ne partirons pas sans toi, dit Evie avec fermeté.

Pour toute réponse, Mal lui offrit un sourire moqueur, comme si cela n'était pas logique.

— Très drôle. Mais ne sois pas ridicule, Evie. Tu es une... _princesse_ , comme toutes les princesses d'Auradon.

Evie ne savait pas si elle devait se sentir insultée, par la manière dont Mal crachait ce mot, mais elle ne le fut pas. Elle prenait plutôt ça comme un compliment, de la part de Mal.

— Et Carlos et Jay sont aussi très heureux là-bas, continua Mal. Votre place n'est pas ici.

— Mais et toi ? rétorqua aussitôt Evie avec inquiétude.

— C'est ma maison, répondit doucement Mal en éloignant ses mains de celles de la fille de la Méchante Reine. Sur l'île, je suis _libre_ , Evie. Et tu le sais. Je ne peux pas partir. Je ne veux pas partir.

— Tu as tort, Mal. Je comprends qu'ici est... bien quand tu veux te sentir libre, loin de toute responsabilité. Mais l'Île de l'Oubli n'est pas faite pour toi. Tu aimes Ben, et il t'aime. C'est pour ça qu'il est venu ici. Il voulait s'excuser auprès de toi et te convaincre de revenir avec lui, avec nous, _avec moi_.

Evie prononçait ces derniers mots d'un ton aussi doux que désemparée. Elle voulait désespérément que Mal comprenne à quel point son choix bouleversait ses proches, qu'elle sache combien elle leur manquait, qu'ils tenaient à elle.

Alors, même si elle sentait que sa voix flanchait sous le coup de l'émotion, Evie continua :

— Ta famille, Mal. Nous sommes ta famille. Tu es du côté des gentils, Mal. Tu n'es pas une méchante. Tu n'es pas comme le reste de cette île.

— Comment peux-tu savoir ça ? demanda Mal en croisant ses bras, la défiant de trouver une réponse crédible – une méthode défensive qu'Evie reconnaissait parfaitement parce que Mal s'en servait toujours quand elle commençait à être bouleversée.

— Parce que je suis ton amie, Mal. Ta sœur ! Et je ne pars pas sans toi, conclua Evie d'un ton aussi ferme que possible. C'est compris ?

Mal soupira et s'éloigna d'Evie. Evie ne tenta pas de se rapprocher, sachant que Mal tentait surtout de faire face à ses émotions actuellement.

Alors elle attendit patiemment la réponde de Mal, qui ne tarda pas à se faire entendre :

— Je... Je ne peux pas te le promettre, Evie.

Evie remarqua que sa voix tremblait un peu, mais ne le mentionna pas, et continua d'écouter son amie :

— Je... En vérité, je ne sais pas quoi faire. Auradon est agréable, je dois reconnaitre mais... il est si... si difficile d'être moi là-bas. Je ne veux pas être quelqu'un d'autre.

Evie secoua la tête, souriant tristement alors qu'elle s'approcha de Mal, de sorte à ce qu'elle lui fasse face.

— Tu n'as pas à être quelqu'un d'autre, Mal, dit-elle doucement en attrapant une nouvelle fois les mains de son amie – Mal ne s'écartant pas. Ben t'aime comme tu es, pas quelqu'un d'autre. Et nous aussi. Moi, Carlos et Jay. Nous sommes amis avec toi depuis des années. Nous ne voulons pas que tu changes, Mal. Tu es unique en ton genre, et c'est une très bonne chose. C'est ce qui fait ton charme. Et si les gens ne le voient pas, c'est qu'ils sont aveugles et qu'ils n'en valent pas la peine. Il te suffira de faire comme tu l'as toujours fais : ne pas leur prêter attention et te concentrer sur ce qui est important, sur ceux qui t'aiment vraiment.

Mal ne répondit pas ; elle semblait être en pleine réflexion. Elle soupira de nouveau.

— Je... D'accord, dit-elle finalement. Je... Je vais y réfléchir. Mais je ne promets rien, Evie, d'accord ?

— D'accord, dit Evie alors qu'elle souriait à l'entente de ces mots. Je n'ai pas besoin de promesse pour le moment. Tant que tu y réfléchis.

Tandis que Mal hocha distraitement la tête, Evie ne put s'empêcher d'ajouter :

— Je suis tellement heureuse de te revoir, Mal. Tu m'as manqué.

Mal lui sourit, et Evie fut heureuse de la voir sourire avec tant de sincérité.

— Moi aussi. Ma sœur m'a manqué.

* * *

 **Voilà ! Comme je l'avais dit, c'était très court. En tout cas c'était très plaisant à écrire et j'espère que ce fut agréable à lire. J'ai d'autres écrits en anglais sur Descendants mais pour le moment j'avoue que je n'ai aucune idée de si je les traduirais en français. Donc pour le moment, je me contenterais de vous dire merci d'avoir lu ce petit texte !**


End file.
